Selfish
by rollyteam97
Summary: A threesome One-Shot includes STRONG SEXUAL CONTACT, M/M/M ADJACENCY, SMUT, DIRTY LANGUAGE, my first THREESOME fanfic hope you enjoy this smutty action of Ambrolleigns...rollyteam97. ..enjoy -
Dean was sitting on the couch watching tv, he was watching some game and he was focusing, Seth walked to him and threw his body on the couch puffing" Deeeean I'm horny suck me," Seth whined laying his head on Dean's thigh" Seth not now!" Seth whined straddling his lap" Seth move away let me watch,".

" No baby I'm horny," Dean looked at the tv not looking at Seth" Seth please move let me watch the game I will get you off when it's done,".

" Nooooo Dean I want it now please, look at me!" Seth cupped Dean's cheek forcing him to look at his face" Seth please let me watch I promise I will give you the fuck of your life but just not now," Seth pouted when Dean ignored him" Dean you know how it hurts please suck me," Dean didn't listen so Seth got off him" If Roman was here I won't be begging you to get me off,".

" He will come in one hour," Seth whined loudly" I'm gonna stay horny fot one hour!" Dean chuckled" Your hands aren't broken Sethie," Seth rolled his eyes" I'm gonna call Roman and he will get me off through the phone cause he is not selfish like you Dean!" Dean smiled" Shhh..Seth!" Seth got up walking to the bedroom, he threw his body on the huge king sized bed" Dean you're an asshole, playing selfish with me huh? I'm gonna show you the real selfishness just wait," Seth smirked thinking how he will make Dean regret not helping him.

He grabbed his phone calling his dominant and his Daddy Roman Reigns, the phone rang three times before Roman answered.

" Hello baby!" Roman said joy in his tone when he heard Seth's voice.

" Romie where are you?" Seth whined.

" In my office baby what's wrong?".

" I'm horny!".

" Where's Dean then?".

" Watching some game and he refused to help me,".

" Hmm why he did that? It's okay baby I will be there in half," Roman narrowed his eyes when a loud whin almost blown up his eardrum.

" Nooooo I can't wait Romie it hurts,".

" Baby I want to help but I'm here and you are there,".

Seth smiled taking off his jeans" You can help Daddy," Seth moaned.

" You want a phone sex baby?".

" Mmm yeah Daddy! Tell me how you gonna fuck me!" Seth pulled his t-shirt off and laid against the headboard.

" Fuck Seth your breath turned me on," Seth moaned again.

" Daddy tell me what to do,".

" Naked baby?" Seth moaned in response.

" Fuck Seth grab that dick baby," he ordered.

Seth grabbed his cock stroking himself lazily and moaning" Daddy..fuck!".

" Put the phone on speaker and fondle your balls,".

Seth obeyed placing the phone on the bed and start working on himself.

" Seth let go of your dick and pinch your nipples baby boy,".

Seth did so pinching his nipple teasingly" Ro...uh...".

" You feel it baby?".

" Yeah I'm close by hearing your voice...uh.." Seth grabbed his dick moving up and down fast as the precum oozed from the head making his movement easier.

" Uhhh ...Roman say something!".

" Fuck you Seth, you wanna get on your knees and suck me off? You want Daddy to Fuck you hard? Huh my bitch? Fuck you baby I will cum all over your face and you gonna love it don't you?".

" Fuck yeah Ro...uh..I'm so close!".

" Fuck! You wanna ride my dick?".

" Shit..yes yes Ro I want your dick inside me...so deep fuck!".

" I know you want my balls in too, Fuck Seth, pet you want to ride my face,".

" Yeah. .I want that, your tongue feels so hot..and..shit. .so fucking good...Daddy I'm so close," Seth moaned pinching the leaking head of his shaft.

" You love when Dean fuck you?".

" No not like you...you are ...you are so big..fuck I love you!" Seth cried working his hand faster as the precum start to drip on the bedsheets.

" Fuck Seth, you want us to be in your ass in the same time? I know you don't get enough,".

" Hmmmm. ..Roman baby almost there Daddy!".

" You wanna suck me off Seth. .you want my dick down your throat huh? You want it?".

" Yes...please I want you to cum in my mouth. ..I want you to gag me...".

" I swear I will Seth. ..tonight I'm gonna tear your ass..tell me what you want Seth!".

" I want you to...uh...to bruise my ass Ro. .fuck I'm gonna cum...I want your cum to fill me..Roman baby. .shit..I love your dick. .it's so big...uh..so fucking big..." Seth lied on his back thrusting in his fist fast.

" Seth?".

" Hmmmm!".

" Fuck yourself baby. .three fingers inside,".

Seth sucked three fingers in his mouth moaning around them and coating them with saliva, he hissed as he pushed the first finger inside.

" Daddy. ..I'm gonna cum...".

" Scream my name Seth and fuck yourself hard!".

Seth start moaning loudly fucking himself faster with one finger.

"Roman. ..Daddy. ..I l...I love you..please come and fuck me...fingers are...nothing!".

Seth shoved the second finger inside moaning loudly as his cock start to throb.

" Seth cum now baby. Scream Daddy's name loud baby. Tell the world who's your Daddy,".

Seth melted by the triple pleasure he was getting, his three thick fingers brushing against his sensitive bundles, the tight fist around his cock moving up and down blurredly, and his dominant groans, he was so close and his dick start throbbing more.

" Daddy. ..Roman. .I'm cumming baby. ..I love you..I love your dick. .I love your cum..I fucking love you!" Seth cried tightening his fist as he shot his cum all over himself.

Roman groaned as well and he was jerking off as well and he cum too" Seth?".

No response.

" Seth?".

No response.

" Sethie baby?

Nothing.

" I know what happens to you when you cum, I came too and I made a mess here I gotta go now see you baby, love you," Roman said hanging up.

Seth was on the bed panting, the cum was dripping down his body and his fingers still inside, he licked his lips as his breath got normal a little, he flicked his eyes open smiling, he winced pulling his fingers out" Fuck!" he probed on his elbows looking at the cum all over his body" Thanks Ro, and Dean I know how to treat you tonight," he smirked getting up.

x

Dean turned the tv off after his game was over and walked toward the bedroom" Sethie!" he called entering the room.

Seth was still naked on the bed lying on his stomach, Dean lied next to him slapping his butt" You know your butt looks so fuckable right now," Seth ignored him playing some game on his phone" Seth let's fuck," Dean buried his face in Seth's neck kissing softly, Seth held back the moan and kept his attention on the game" Seth baby!".

" Dean let me play," Dean groaned kissing Seth's ear, his hand grabbed Seth's ass cheek squeezing it hard, Seth bite on his lip trying to ignore Dean sinful lips" Seth I wanna suck you," Dean whispered in his ear sucking his ear lobe into his mouth, Seth moved away cause his cock start to harden he looked at Dean's face up and down" Dean not now I'm playing," Dean moved his hand and start to pass his index in Seth's ass crack" You sure?".

Seth moaned" Yes I am," Dean's finger found Seth's asshole and he start to tease it slowly, Seth moved his ass away" Dean let me focus," Dean rolled his eyes getting up" Alright I know why your doing this Seth," Dean said walking out of the room.

Seth smirked looking at the door" It sounds good Dean, being selfish," he said biting his lip.

x

Seth was naked walking around in the house, he stepped in the kitchen to see Dean sitting there at the table, he ignored him walking to the fridge, he bends down to take the water and he made sure to stick his ass toward Dean, Dean start drooling and he got up pressing his crotch against Seth's ass, Seth bite on his lip at the feel he wanted Dean so much but he wanted to tease him, Dean grabbed him by the arms turning him around" Fuck Seth I'm fucking hard let's go and do it,".

Dean buried his face in Seth's neck biting and kissing the flesh" Dean I'm thirsty," Seth whined pushing Dean away, Dean sighed" Seth I'm sorry,".

" For what Dean?".

" For ignoring you baby I know I should've helped you when you needed," Seth raised his eyebrows" Let's just wait for Roman, he will help you Dean," Seth patted Dean's chest walking out of the kitchen" Fucking tease Seth," Dean mumbled cupping his bulge and groaning.

x

Seth was lying on the couch when he heard a knock on the door, he smiled getting up and running to the front door to open.

" Romie!" he screamed throwing himself on Roman, Roman hugged Seth's naked body" Seth why are you naked?" Roman carried Seth in his arms entering the house and closing the door" I'm hot Ro," Roman kissed his lips" You are so hot!" Seth flicked his tongue smiling.

Dean walked to them" Roman baby you are here?" Dean hugged Roman tightly" Missed you baby," Roman kissed his lips groaning, Seth grabbed Dean by the arm pulling him away, Roman will be his tonight cause he is gonna be the selfish, he kissed Roman lips pressing his bare cock against him, Roman cupped his ass squeezing it hard.

Dean pressed his chest against Seth's back and start kissing his neck, Seth start to press his ass against Dean's crotch and his semi hard cock against Roman's, Roman broke the kiss" Are we doing this in here?" Seth kissed his cheek" No baby why we have the bed," Seth pushed Dean away holding Roman's hand, Roman grabbed Dean's hand pulling him to their bedroom.

x

Seth jumped on the bed getting on his knees as Roman grabbed his face kissing his lips hard, Seth start moaning scratching Roman's neck, Roman shoved his thick tongue into Seth's mouth groaning, Seth whined unbuttoning Roman's shirt.

Dean was behind them taking off his clothes, he walked from behind Roman placing kisses all over the back of his neck toward his shoulder, Roman broke the kiss turning to his other sub and kissing him hungrily, Seth pulled Roman's shirt all the way off and start to rub at his soft back" Roman!" he whined undoing the clasp of Roman's belt and pulling the zipper down, he pulled the pants down along with the underwear, he got on his knees on the ground.

Dean pushed Roman on the bed and got on top of him as their tongues twirled against one another, Seth pulled Roman shoes off and took off his socks to tug the pants all the way off, Seth pushed Dean away to grab Roman's cock stroking him lazily, Roman broke the kiss grabbing Dean's cock and stroking him" Fuck Daddy I wanna suck you!" Seth moaned flicking his tongue against Roman's cock licking it from the base up to the head.

" Fuck Seth..Uhhh!" Roman groaned stroking Dean fast" Roman suck me Daddy!" Dean moaned bringing his hard cock against Roman's face, Roman stroked it lapping at the slit making Dean whimper" Fuck! Uhhh Ro," Dean grabbed his balls kneading them in his palm.

Seth sucked Roman's cock head into his mouth flicking his tongue on the small hole, Roman arched his hips groaning around Dean, Seth whined taking Roman down his throat and start moving up and down on it gagging himself cause he love the feel of Roman filling his throat, Roman grunted releasing Dean with a pop" Dean!" he groaned moving his hips up to fuck Seth's throat.

Dean placed his hand on the back of Seth's head forcing him down on the hard cock, Roman smiled at the team work of his lovers to pleasure him, Seth moaned loudly as Dean kept his head down and Roman's cock was down his throat, he start trembling and he tried to move away but he couldn't Dean was holding his head good" Suck him good Seth. ..yeah baby gag. .fucking beautiful!" Dean moaned stroking himself.

Seth tears fell down cause his throat burned and he was screaming but Roman's thick shaft didn't let any sound escape, the only thing was the gags and the muffled moans of Seth" Dean go fuck him from behind!" Roman ordered, Seth closed his eyes in relief cause Dean's grip on his head was gone but he winced when he felt Dean shoving his thick digit inside of him" Relax my baby!" Roman cupped his cheek and start to fuck his mouth.

Dean spat on his palm stroking his cock and pointing it with Seth's hole, Seth moaned loudly when Dean slammed into him, Roman's cock fell from his mouth" Fuck Fuck Fuck Daddy!" Seth grabbed Roman's glistening dick and start to stroke it up and down while laying his head on Roman's hip, Roman slipped his fingers in Seth's hair massaging his scalp" Relax baby be a good boy for Daddy!".

" Fuck Seth you're so tight!" Dean groaned thrusting his hips into Seth, he reached his hand and grabbed Seth's cock stroking him in time with his thrusts, all the thoughts of using selfishness tonight were forgotten, cause the way Dean was fucking his ass right now would make anyone forget the ten past years of his life" Daddy...Daddy tell him...to fuck me harder. .please!" Roman sat up cupping Seth's face pulling him for a slobbering kiss, he pulled away leaving the small man out of breath.

" Dean fuck him harder baby boy!" Dean moaned at the request moving his hips faster creating the amazing sounds of skin slapping against skin, Seth moaned loudly holding Roman's face and kissing his lips harshly, their teeth were hitting and their lips were sucking firmly, tongues twisting in Seth's mouth and the slobber was dripping down their chins.

" Daddy I'm so close!" that was Dean fucking Seth harder and faster, his hand around Seth's cock got incredibly tight bringing the younger man closer and closer, Seth broke the kiss resting his head against Roman's chest" Seth baby cum for Daddy c'mon!" Dean squeezed Seth's cock and fucked him faster" Roman I'm cumming!" Seth screamed digging his nails in Roman's tattooed pec, his cum spilled on the bedsheets causing a small puddle.

Dean felt Seth's ass squeezing him tightly and he growled" Dean don't cum inside of him baby I want to do it!" Dean whined cause he love to cum inside of Seth but he should obey his dominant, he only needed five more hard thrusts and he was there pulling his dick out and cumming all over Seth's ass and back, Roman growled at the sight and start to spread the cum all over Seth's body, Seth's head was on Roman's chest, he was breathing hard with his eyes close.

Dean crawled toward the bigger man and start kissing his lips harshly, Seth opened his eyes at the wet slobby noise and he looked up to see them making out, the first thought that came to his head was the selfishness so he whined trying to take his Daddy's attention" Daddy?" Roman broke the kiss looking at Seth who gave him the puppy dog eyes" What puppy?".

" Fuck me!" Roman smiled kissing his lips hardly, he pulled away" Baby I want to but your ass always get me off and I don't wanna cum now!" Seth whined burying his face in the older man's neck, he know that and Dean will be fucked right now and he should wait for his turn, his thoughts were interrupted by Dean crying, he looked at Dean lying on his back with Roman fucking him with his finger, Roman moved away from Seth and turned to Dean.

" Dean you're so hot baby!" Roman moaned shoving his second finger moving in fast" Seth baby stroke him!" Seth couldn't argue about it so he grabbed Dean's cock stroking him to full hardness, Dean moaned reaching his hand and pulling Seth down to kiss his lips, Seth couldn't lie about it he love the way Dean is kissing so he grabbed Dean's face kissing him hard and moaning, Roman smirked at the sight of his subs, they were cute like puppies.

Roman grabbed his hard as rock dick and lined it with Dean's entrance without any warning pushing in hard and fast, Dean broke the kiss crying in pain/pleasure, Seth start to rub on his pecs trying to make him relax, he looked at Roman" Good boy for Daddy!" Roman smirked at his smaller lover thrusting his hips deeper inside of Dean" Roman Uhhh!" Dean groaned locking his eyes with Roman's.

" Seth baby Dean's cock needs your mouth!" Seth whined holding Dean's hardness in his hand stroking it up and down slowly, he leaned down wrapping his small lips around the swollen member, Dean arched his back but Roman eased him down thrusting his cock even harder, Seth moaned around Dean cupping his balls and scratching them softly, Roman grabbed Seth by the hair moving his head up and down on Dean.

" Daddy I'm gonna cum...uh..shit!" Dean start to pull at his hair crying in pleasure, Roman grunted forcing Seth on Dean's dick more and more" Cum Dean, Seth wants your cum in his mouth. ..shit baby c'mon cum in his mouth baby give it to him!" Seth was gagging on Dean's cock cause Roman was controlling his movement, he felt Dean throbbing in his mouth, Dean gasped as he cum in Seth's mouth, Seth moaned and swallowed every drop, Roman grunted at the feel of Dean ass squeezing him he almost cum but he pulled out in the right time.

Seth sucked Dean's cock clean releasing it with a pop, Dean was panting loudly trying to catch his breath, Seth saw some precum dripping from Roman's dick and he moaned leaning and lapping on it, he took the head of Roman's cock inside his mouth, Roman threw his head back groaning at the feel, he pulled Seth off his cock and laid back" Seth don't you wanna ride daddy's face?" Seth crawled to Roman and straddled his face.

Roman groaned at the sight in front of his face, his hand cupped Seth's ass and he start to scratch it up and down, he grabbed Seth's hard cock and sucked it into his mouth, he grabbed Seth balls roughly and start to squeez them in his palm, he released the cock and moved his hands and rested them on Seth's hips, Seth moaned grabbing the headboard as Roman sucked on his ball sac using some teeth.

Dean's breath got to normal after the second orgasm, he probed on his elbows looking at the live porn in front of him but Roman open legs and hard pointing up cock made his lips drool and he ran to him taking him in his mouth, Roman groaned letting Seth balls fall from his mouth, he grabbed Seth hips pulling him more so he can see the little pink puckered hole, he groaned licking the edge of it, Seth threw his head back moaning at the feel" Roman. ..baby. .Uhhh. ...shit!".

Dean start to pop his head up and down, Roman flicked his tongue on the hole before shoving his tongue inside, Seth arched his back trembling at the feel of wetness entering his sensitive entrance" Daddy...please. ..I want you!" Roman felt himself getting close to his release but he won't cum now so he pulled Seth hips to sit on his stomach" Dean come kiss me!" Roman said, Dean whined releasing the hard cock he crawled to Roman's face" Seth ride my cock baby!" Seth moaned in joy and he immediately straddled Roman hips, he grabbed the cock and sat on it slowly.

" Uoooooo ...shit so big Daddy. ..I love it ahhh shit ...fuck!" Seth moaned sinking down on the hard dick feeling himself get stretched, Roman groaned as Dean kissed his lips harshly" Fuck Ro please move ahh!" Seth start to bounce up and down fast but it wasn't enough he needs to feel the force of Roman thrusts it always felt better, Roman start to thrust upward but slowly, Seth start moaning loudly, and Roman thrusts got faster, harder and deeper.

" DADDY FUCK FASTER PLEASE AHHH PLEASE DADDY PLEASE...SHIT...OO GOD!" Seth cried pulling on his hair, Roman broke the kiss with Dean to look in his eyes" Want my tongue inside you Dean?" Dean moaned nodding his head, Roman cupped his cheeks" Ride it baby!" Dean straddled Roman's face and Roman sucked his balls and toward his hole, Seth frowned at the sight cause he is a SELFISH tonight and he will let Dean regret what he did earlier so he whined placing his hand on Dean's hip and pushed his forcefully off Roman'd face, he grabbed Roman's face and start kissing his lips hungrily while his hips kept on moving fast.

Dean didn't mind that he grabbed Seth's cock and start stroking it fast, Seth broke the kiss moaning he buried his face in Roman's neck and start kissing" Fuck Daddy I love your dick. ..it's so huge. ..Uhhh shit!" Roman grabbed Seth by the hair roughly to look in his eyes" I want to see your ass Seth!" Seth moaned sitting up straight he slapped Dean's hand away slipping Roman's dick out of him with a pop, he turned around grabbing Roman's cock and riding it backwards, Roman groaned slapping Seth on his butt watching it giggle" Fucking nice ass!".

Dean didn't know what to do so he got between Roman legs and start to lap on his balls up to lick what would show of his cock as Seth bounced up and down, Seth felt Dean's tongue on his asshole but he didn't like the fact that Dean was licking Roman's cock when he moves up so he grabbed Dean by the hair for a dirty kiss, it's fine for him to kiss Dean but it wasn't when Dean would touch Roman, Roman was his tonight.

" So Fuck..fucking tight Sethie!" Roman groaned thrusting upward hitting Seth's spot rapidly, Seth broke the kiss moaning out Roman's name, Dean start stroking himself, Roman saw him" Dean come here baby!" Seth immediately turned around with Roman's cock still inside of him, the front of his thigh touching the back of Roman's and his other leg was next to Roman's hip" No daddy kiss me please..." Roman couldn't ignore his favorite sub so he sat up kissing Seth lips harshly.

Dean stared at them and felt neglected and that's what Seth wanted" Daddy I wanna cum!" he whined, Seth broke the kiss burying Roman's head in his neck he looked at Dean with victorious smirk on his face" Your hands aren't broken Deanie!".

" AHHH DADDY MMM YOU'RE SO BIG ...I LOVE YOU!" Seth moaned looking Dean in the eye, Dean remembered what Seth meant and he got up walking to the bathroom, Seth threw his head back laughing sluttishly Roman's cock was throbbing he couldn't last much longer so he grabbed Seth's cock pinching the head roughly, Seth cried in pleasure moving up and down faster on Roman's cock" FUCK SETH CUM NOW BABY. ..FUCK DADDY WANTS TO SEE YOUR CUM!".

Seth's cock start to throb and he cried out in pleasure as he erupted his cum all over Roman abs" ROMAN. ...AHHH DADDY. ...I LOVE YOU...MMM AHH!" Seth's head fell in the crook of Roman's head, Roman laid Seth on his back and start to bump in him and he finally reached his highs" Fuuuuck baby!" Roman shot his cum inside of Seth's ass, he fell on top of Seth's sweaty body panting.

After almost ten minutes Roman raised his head up looking at Seth's beautiful face" Why you did that to Dean?" Seth looked at Roman kissing his lips" He deserved it I asked him to get me off but he didn't so he drank from the same glass," Roman chuckled" Love this new you baby,"Seth moaned" New me?" Roman nodded" Selfish, you looked so hot when you acted selfish," Seth kissed his lips.

Dean walked out of the bathroom with a scowl on his face, he locked his eyes with Seth" You're so selfish Seth why you did that to me?" Seth laughed" You deserved it Dean!" Dean sat on the bed" Well my cum is all over your towel!" Seth narrowed his eyes" What the fuck!" Dean laughed" If you acted selfish I will cum on all your stuff!" Roman looked between his boys and laughed" Guys you both are selfish you know that," Dean and Seth shared a laugh" But I love you my selfishies!".

x

A/N: Hi lovelies this is my first threesme action hope you loved it, it took me 7 hours to finish it I'm really proud of myself, the idea came to me yesterday morning when I was working out and as soon as I finished I start writing and writing to upload it for you guys hope you enjoyed remembered only 7 hours=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


End file.
